


Déjà vu

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: "- John c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça... - Maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi !"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici donc un tout petit mini truc, qui est à la base un de mes post Facebook, que j'ai un peu amélioré, sur une incohérence qui m'a fait tiqué.
> 
> A ne pas prendre au sérieux !
> 
> Enjoy !

« - John c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette histoire de statues de Tatcher détruites... déclara Sherlock, faisant se figer le décor de l'épisode autour d'eux.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi ! Attend que je regarde... »

John sortit son téléphone.

« - Oui, il y a un article sur mon blog qui s'appelle "The Sixt Tatcher". On a déjà résolue une affaire centrée sur la destruction de six bustes.

\- Comment ça se fait que l'on ait oublié ça ?

\- Oh, ce doit juste être Moffat et Gatiss qui ne se souviennent même pas de ce qu'ils ont autorisée à être publié sur mon blog.

\- Oui, probablement, acquiesça pensivement Sherlock.

\- Bon, on y retourne ? Je te rappelle qu'on a encore beaucoup de choses à faire dans cet épisode ! Je dois tromper ma femme avec qui je viens juste d'avoir un bébé, tu dois deviner que la secrétaire est Ammo, et Mary doit mourir. Après, il faut qu'on se rende fissa dans cette fanfic Johnstrade et… »

John fut coupé dans sa liste par Sherlock, qui le plaqua contre le mur.

« - Tu es à moi, John, grogna-t-il. Lestrade n'a pas à poser ses sales pattes sur toi.

\- Va te plaindre aux auteurs, Sherlock, répliqua John en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas moi qui choisi les pairings ! »

Il embrassa Sherlock, et le repoussa doucement.

« - Bon, on s'y remet ?

\- OK, allons-y. »

Ils reprirent leurs places, et la scène redémarra.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Cet article existe vraiment sur le blog de John et date de peu après TGG, je n'invente rien ! J'ai une capture d'écran pour le prouver, si jamais ils le suppriment entre temps :).
> 
> Dans ma tête, quand ils ne sont pas occupés à jouer dans les épisodes ou dans nos fanfics, John et Sherlock sortent ensembles. Comme ça, TJLC est vraie quoi qu'il arrive ^^
> 
> Les avis exprimés dans cette fic sont ceux des persos, pas le mien. J'adore le Johnstrade, j'aime le Johncroft, le Sherlock/Irène… Même si le Johnlock est le couple que je ship le plus, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut écrire que ça :).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ainsi que me suggérer des tags !


End file.
